The Birthday
by LKirk816
Summary: It is Kate's Birthday. Will Caslte be included in her celebration?
1. Chapter 1

Her day was not starting off well at all. He asked her out for dinner and she was not sure she should go. It was her birthday and that day was usually reserved for her father. They would plan a day and go to the ballpark and dinner just like when she was a kid. She always enjoyed these outings with her father especially since her mother's murder. It was just the two of them now and any time she could manage for him was always special. How would he handle her not showing this year? Maybe she should cancel this date, she only just met him.

He was with the detective division of her precinct but she had never had reason to work with him before the runaway teem murder. He was called in as an assistant to help with the case due to his prior knowledge of their "person of interest." He worked a case 3 years before that involved the same suspect and his prior dealings with him helped blow the case wide open. After that Laney took over. She talked Kate into meeting him for lunch one day, and it just so happened it was a day Castle went home to check in on Alexis who was home from school sick. It was a very pleasant lunch and they did seem to have a lot in common. She had to admit though, sitting at lunch with him made her nervous. She kept looking to see if Castle was going to show up. She felt guilty a bit, though common sense said she had absolutely no reason to feel that way. Castle had his own life too and while his bachelorette #3 dinner date bothered her a bit, it just fueled her more to begin this process of getting back into the dating circle again.

Now, here was this gorgeous detective who was asking her out for dinner. He didn't know it was her birthday and she didn't want him to know that. This wasn't like that yet. This was a 'first date' and she was only interested in having a good meal and good conversation with this very handsome man. He was handsome, wasn't he? As she sat at her desk mulling all of this over she looked up to see Laney standing beside her desk.

"Hey you, rumor has it you are going to dinner with a hottie tonight," teased Laney.

"Well, I've been thinking about that. I might cancel," said Kate.

"Girl, are you nuts? Whatever for?"

"It's my birthday Laney, I always go out with my dad. I am not sure I want to miss that this year."

"Listen you, what's dinner gonna hurt? You can go out with Dad like always, just the next day. I think someone is runnin' scared," Laney says as she rolls her eyes.

"What Castle have to say about it," asks the doc.

"He doesn't know," whispers Kate. "I haven't told him, but what would he care, right," she asks.

"Ah, girlfriend, you are totally clueless aren't you? The guy has it bad for you. In fact the plan is genius to have him be jealous and then maybe he'll have a fire lit underneath him to ask you out himself!"

"Oh God, no way Dr. Parrish. Me with Castle? You must be crazy," says Kate.

"Yeah, crazy like a fox, KB. I read the book honey, and my dreams were on high afterwards. I bet yours were X rated," the Dr is smiling at Kate as Kate is clearly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Well, look I came over hear to give you your gift," as Laney lifts a small package out of purse and hands it to Kate. "Happy Birthday hon."

Kate hugs Laney. As she is opening the gift in walks Castle with latte's for both he and Kate.

"Well if it isn't the sexiest Medical Examiner in the state of New York, hey doc what brings you down with the living," teases Castle.

"It's my girl's birthday and I wanted to give her a gift." Laney is looking right at Castle now as he appears flustered to know it is Kate's birthday.

Kate opens her gift as she sees a cute pair of emerald earings. "My goodness they are beautiful Laney, thank you!"

"You were lookin' at them last time we were shopping and I thought they would look good on you. It's your birthstone too, so I though tit might bring you good luck."

They hug and Laney speaks first, "Well, I have to get back to the dead. Happy Birthday, you."

"Thanks Laney, I love them," says Kate.

Laney leaves and Castle sits down beside Kate's desk as Kate is looking at the earings with a big smile on her face.

"She's a good friend. I'm lucky to have one like that," whispers Kate.

"Listen, about your birthday but what would you say if I take you out somewhere really fancy tonight and we celebrate, we'll enjoy a good meal and just walk through the park, whatdya say Kate?"

"I can't tonight, I…"

Castle interrupts, "Oh I forgot you probably have plans with your Dad, that's ok. How about tomorrow? We can go to Bravos and order samplings of everything see what we like."

Beckett looks uncomfortable now, " ah well, I have a date….I am…."

Just then Tom comes into the office space. "Hey, beautiful! Don't forget tonight at 7 sharp ok," he is leaning in as he grazes her cheek with a kiss.

He spies Castle staring him down, "Ah is this the writer shadow? Castle right, Rick Castle….. I'm Tom Murphy."

"Can't say I like reading fictional crime stories, Rick but I know you are wealthy so a lot of folks might like that sort of thing huh, me for one, I would much rather live the action than make it up, but to each his own."

"Well, listen about tonight," he is looking at Kate's eyes as his lowers his voice, "wear something sexy and we'll go out on the town Kate. I heard it is your birthday from Laney as I was coming in just now, so we'll celebrate."

He leans in to kiss her cheek as he looks deeply into her eyes, "Later, Kate."

He walks passed Castle as he says, "Happy writing, Ricky….ah Rick…whatever.."

Castle is speechless as he looks right into Kates eyes. He swallows hard as she appears flustered as well. With his mouth wide open he looks down to the floor as he manages to say, "maybe another time, Kate."

He stands up and makes an excuse to leave and then stops. "Ah, I almost forgot, I have something for your birthday. He walks over to Ryan's desk as he lifts off the wrapped package.

"I hid this here so you wouldn't see it…Happy Birthday Kate," he whispers as he leans in to kiss her cheek. He never looks away from her eyes as he walks away backwards for a step or two, then turns to leave.

Kate is left holding the envelope. It is a large yellow 81/2 by 11 one. She opens it and pulls out two pictures. They are of her with Joe Torre.

"Oh my God," she says out loud. "How did he get these?" A note floats to the floor:

"_**To KB: **_

_**A friend of mine works for the Daily News and took these when we worked the baseball player murder. I bought the rights and had two copies made. I thought one for you, and one for your father! Happy Birthday, Kate."**_

_**Castle**_

She is so touched by his thoughtfulness. She holds the pictures to her as she wipes the tears from her eyes. The best gift ever……….

She look sat her watch. 5:30pm she needs to leave and get ready for her date. A date she no longer wants to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

All through dinner her mind was on him. His thoughtfulness just tugs at her heart. He should be the one she is with tonight. She feels things for him that she long since buried. His touching gift showed her his feelings for her. Yet here she sits with another man. What is she thinking? Why didn't she call him to thank him? She knows why. It's so hard for her to face her truths. Her feelings have been guarded under lock and key since Will. The hurt following his move to Boston and not asking her to go with him was devastating. She vowed never to let another man ever do that to her again, even if that meant shallow meaningless relationships to follow. She would not let her heart be trampled. Before Will, she trusted easily and loved deeply. After Will, her hardened shell grew over time to be impenetrable. Yet, slowly, methodically Castle chipped away at that.

He made her laugh. He made her feel beautiful again with his roving eye. She noticed how he scanned her when she wore something new or sexy. It made her feel more like the woman she wanted to be again. It was fun to flirt back and feel attractive. When Will left her, she felt it was because of her. She wasn't warm enough, or attractive enough, or a good lover. The reason he left had to involve her. It couldn't be just that he was motivated by his career. But Castle, Castle made her feel that she was _**Nikki Heat**_. He seemed to know her, know how she felt and what she thought. Instead of frightening her that made her feel safe.

Tom was talking to her now and she had no idea what he was asking her. She hadn't been listening; her mind was racing back to the look on Castle's face when she said she had a date. Crushed. That's how she would describe it, crushed. When Tom came in, she wanted to hide. She hardly knew him but he seemed to feel so forward with her. He was telling her what to wear and even kissing her in front of everyone at the precinct. What bothered her more was he kissed her in front of _him_, Castle. They hadn't even gone out yet, and he moved in to her personal space.

She needed to see Castle, talk to him. She wanted to thank him for the photos and for remembering her birthday. He did remember you know. He had her gift at the precinct ahead of time. He knew her birthday! Her heart felt lighter. _He remembered…._She had to see him.

"Kate, what are you thinking, you seem a million miles away tonight," Tom asked her.

"Listen Tom, I think I need to go home. I wanted to talk to my dad tonight and I really need to speak to a friend. I wasn't very nice this afternoon and I have to apologize. I'm afraid this isn't going to work tonight Tom."

"Sure, I understand, maybe another night Kate. Maybe we could go out to that new club on the Upper East Side this weekend and celebrate your birthday then?"

"Tom, you've been very nice and I think you're a great guy…"

"Ah oh, there's a but in there somewhere…" he said.

"I'm kinda involved in something right now that I have to explore and see if it can work out. I didn't mean to hurt you; I just have to see if this is right for me. I hope you understand," Kate said as she looked apologetically at Tom.

He nodded, and said "Sure Kate, but if it doesn't work out……"

Kate smiled and said, "Thank you Tom, for understanding" she said as she kissed his cheek and left the restaurant.

Martha is beside herself. "He has been in that office all afternoon and I don't think he's writing," she says to Alexis.

"Listen Grams, dad needs a lot of space when he works you know that. Sometimes we don't see him for days….why are you worried now," Alexis asks.

"I walked in a few hours ago and he was sitting on the couch, holding a pillow and looking like someone died. He didn't answer me, he didn't look at me, and he just sat there."

"So, maybe he is blocked and thinking," Alexis offered.

"I asked him if Kate liked the birthday gift and he looked right at me, said 'I think so," and then just stared away. No, no, this has to do with Kate Beckett, I'm sure of it."

"Well, Grams, look, as much as we would both love Kate and Dad to get together here, it looks like Kate has a new beau."

"What?" "What do you mean, a new beau," shrieked Martha.

"When I saw Dad after school, he was walking into his office and I asked him how "Murder and Mayhem" were today….he mumbled that Kate had a date…"

"Ah HA," screamed Martha, "I knew it! Kate Beckett is the reason my son looks like he lost his puppy…."

"Grams, stay out of it. I think they can take care of this. It is between them."

"Oh for Pete's sake, those two need some serious Martha life counseling. The year plan….a big discount, maybe a two-fer or a bogo……"

As Alexis is shaking her head and smiling the doorbell rings…..

There stands Det. Beckett in a beautiful electric blue cocktail dress.

"Det. Beckett, you look beautiful, come in….." says a startled Alexis.

Martha enters the foyer, "Gorgeous, simply gorgeous…..I have a necklace and a bracelet that would be perfect for that dress….. was Richard expecting you, I am sure he is not dressed for the occasion."

Kate blushes and stammers, "Ah, no I am sure he is not expecting me, Martha, but I need to talk to him, is he in?"

Martha reaches for Kate's arm and guides her into the living space. "Kate, I have no idea what is going on with you two, though I am sure something is. How could I know? Well, my son is sitting in his office staring into space looking like someone stole his Twinkie and now you come in dressed to the nines and asking to see him. Whatever he's done Kate, my son always means well."

"I know that Martha, this isn't about something your son did. It's about something I didn't do…..if I could just see him now…."

"Of course, of course, dear, through the door right there to his office."

Beckett walked towards his office door and stopped as she worked up the nerve to knock.

"Go away…Mother. I'm fine. I don't need your advice right now, thank you…." As Castle turns to look at the doorway he is startled to see Kate Beckett in her beautiful electric blue gown.

He stands up from the couch with his mouth wide open as he whispers, "Kate…you look amazing."

"Isn't it a little early to be home from your date," Castle asked as he looked away from Kate and walked back to the couch. He plopped back down and began to reach for the pillow.

Kate sits down next to him and begins to play with the purse in her hand.

"I wasn't having such a good time."

"Oh," he asks, "Why's that?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about the gift you gave to me. Castle, thank you so much for that picture. It was so thoughtful of you to do that for me."

Castle looks up into Kate's eyes as he says, "You really liked it?"

"I love it," she whispers. "It's all I could think about tonight."

Castle smiles as he answers, "Your boyfriend must have loved that."

"Listen Castle, about that, I won't be seeing him again."

"Really, why's that?" he asks.

"I know you stopped coming around as much and I missed you," Kate admitted. "Not having you there to pull my pigtails bothered me."

"You sure you didn't just miss me delivering your latte," teases Castle.

"Well, there was that too," Kate answers smiling from ear to ear.

Kate moves closer to Castle on the couch as she continues, "Rick, I really was touched by your gift and I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Well, maybe I have a few ideas," he suggests as he wiggles his eyebrows and laughs.

"I am open for suggestions," Kate answers with her own eyebrow wiggles.

She moves in closer to Castle as she stares into his eyes. She reaches for him as she brushes her lips across his.

Castle is surprised and it takes him a second to respond. His hands reach for her as his lips search for Kate's in answer to her kiss.

"Did I mention you look beautiful tonight," he whispers.

"Shhh she says, I'm working on an appropriate thank you…."

Castle moves his head away staring in her eyes as his hold on her remains firm. "Happy Birthday, Kate Beckett, maybe we can officially celebrate with a dinner tomorrow, huh?"

Kate straightens up and says rather loudly, "What, are you crazy? I have to show my dad my picture with Joe Torre and give him his copy!"

Castle is laughing, "Now I'm stood up for Joe Torre, ok Friday it is and that's my final offer!"

"Oh, I am hoping for other offers, Mr. Castle. Yes, plenty of other offers…."

They sit on the couch as Kate continues thanking Castle for her birthday gift.

This has been her best birthday in a long time. If Castle has anything to do with it, they will just keep getting better.


End file.
